1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for use in a computer or the like which employs deflection detecting elements and can be surface-mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional input device using deflection detecting elements, as shown in FIG. 13, an operation member 51 of synthetic resin having flexibility is provided with a prism-shaped operation portion 51a, three planar base portions 51b, 51c and 51d extending radially from the lower portion of the operation portion 51a at a 90xc2x0 angle to each other, and a joining portion 51e for joining three planar base portions 51b, 51c and 51d in the lower portion of the operation portion 51a. The operation member 51 is provided such that all the lower faces of the base portions 51b, 51c and 51d come into contact with and are mounted on a frame 50 of the keyboard for use in a computer and, in this state, the front end portions of the base portions 51b, 51c and 51d are pressed against the frame 50.
In the operation member 51, the operation portion 51a is tilted in the X1 or X2 direction, and in the Y1 or Y2 direction, so that the base portions 51b, 51c and 51d are deflected, respectively. The deflection amount is large or small according to an amount of the operation portion 51a tilted.
One face of a belt-like flexible substrate 52 made of polyester material is provided with two deflection detecting elements 53,54 consisting of a resistor and lead lines 55,56 connected to the deflection detecting elements 53,54 and formed by printing a conductive ink containing silver.
A part of the flexible substrate 52 has, adhered directly thereto by means of a bonding agent, the side not formed with the deflection detecting elements 53,54 on the top face of the base portions 51b,51c disposed at a 90xc2x0 angle to each other. The deflection detecting element 53 on one hand is mounted on the base portion 51b, and the deflection detecting element 54 on the other hand is mounted on the base portion 51c. 
In such an input device, the lead portions 55,56 formed on the belt-like flexible substrate 52 are connected by soldering to the print board of the keyboard (not shown). In the operation of the input device, when the operation portion 51a of the operation member 51 is tilted in the X1 direction, the top face of the base portion 51b is deflected in the extending direction, so that the deflection detecting element 53 disposed on the base portion 51b is extended to increase the resistance value. In addition, when the operation portion 51a is tilted in the X2 direction, the top face of the base portion 51b is deflected in the-shrinking direction, so that the deflection detecting element 53 disposed on the base portion 51b is shrunk to decrease the resistance value.
When the operation portion 51a is tilted in the Y1, direction, the resistance value of the deflection detecting element 54 is increased according to the principle as described, and when the operation portion 51a is tilted in the Y2 direction, the resistance value of the deflection detecting element 54 is decreased.
Fluctuations of the abovementioned resistance values are detected as fluctuations of the voltage values, and the fluctuations of the voltage values are read by the computer. Then, the computer controls the cursor so that the movement of the operation portion 51a in the X1 or X2 direction, and in the Y1 or Y2 direction may be a movement of the cursor in the upward or downward direction, and in the leftward or rightward direction.
Since the conventional input device uses the flexible substrate 52, the device is expensive and requires adhesion of the flexible substrate 52 onto the operation member 51, mounting of the operation member 51 on the frame 50, and soldering of the leads 55,56 to the print board. Thus, the number of assembling processes is increased, whereby the device has poor productivity and requires high cost.
Since the flexible substrate 52 is belt-shaped and larger than the outside shape of the base portions 51b, 51c and 51d, a large space is needed for mounting the flexible substrate 52 on the print board. Thus, the input device becomes large.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an input device which is small, has good productivity, is inexpensive, and can be surface-mounted.
As a first solving means to solve the foregoing problems, an input device having deflection detecting elements has an operation member having a planar substrate portion and an operation portion provided in the substantially center of the substrate portion, a plurality of deflection detecting elements provided on the lower face of the substrate portion, and a plurality of terminal portions consisting of a plurality of electrode portions connected electrically to the deflection detecting elements on the lower face of the substrate portion, and a plurality of terminals in contact with the electrode portions, wherein the plurality of terminals allow the input device to be surface-mounted on land portions of a print board.
As a second solving means, four of the deflection detecting elements are disposed at a 90xc2x0 angle to each other with respect to the operation portion as its center.
As a third solving means, the portion with the terminal surface-mounted thereon protrudes downwardly from the lower face of the substrate portion, the terminal holding the lower face of the substrate portion so as to be spaced from the print board.
As a fourth solving means, the terminal portion is formed between the adjacent deflection detecting elements.
As a fifth solving means, a beam portion is formed in the substrate portion by providing a hole in the position surrounded by the adjacent deflection detecting elements and the terminal portion, the beam portion being provided with the deflection detecting element.
As a sixth solving means, the terminal is held onto the substrate portion so that a part of the terminal is embedded therein.
As a seventh solving means, the input device further has a flexible substrate provided at one face side with the deflection element and the electrode portion, the flexible substrate having the other face side adhered onto the lower face of the operation member.
As an eighth solving means, the flexible substrate is made smaller than the outside shape of the operation member.
As a ninth solving means, the terminal is a U-shaped clip, the clip gripping the operation member and the flexible substrate, and the clip having its lower piece portion arranged on the print board.
As a tenth solving means, the lower piece portion of the clip is provided with a hole in the position in which the electrode portion and the land portion are opposite to each other.
As an eleventh solving means, the lower piece portion of the clip is provided with a convex portion in the position in which the electrode portion and the land portion are opposite to each other.
As a twelfth solving means, the top portion of the convex portion comes into contact with the electrode portion.
As a thirteenth solving means, the operation member has linear portions formed by cutting off the parts thereof in the positions opposite to each other with respect to the center of the operation portion in the outer circumference portion positioned between the deflection detecting elements, the clip being arranged in the position of the linear portion.